Marriland
'''Marriland '''is one of Ben's not-work friends. Background Marriland is a prominent Pokemon YouTuber, uploading walkthroughs as well as challenge playthroughs, and rarely games from other series. He once ran a website with a Pokemon forum and guides, but has since separated from it. Marriland met Ben when he first moved to Baumannville, and was quickly befriended against his will. History OMC Marriland started hanging out with Ben's gang once he moved to Baumannville. His first major adventure was accompanying them on their attempt to go to a Smash Mouth concert which was foiled by Albaydo. When Kai moved to Baumannville, he befriended her, developing something of a crush on her. He was involved in a Diagon episode whose summary confuses the shit out of me, like I barely remember writing this one, but whatever his name is in the title. When Ben was trapped as Alien X one time, Alien X's voices gave Marriland superhero powers in order to deal with a threat while Alien X was indisposed. Shortly afterward, Marriland was accused of fathering a child with Maya Abagnale, but Ben was able to scare her off, ending the suit. Marriland continued to go on adventures, often using his Marrilhero powers to help save the day. Future Marriland was seen during Ben's trip to the future, and even defeated Evil Maltruant. Marriland helped plan Kai's 18th birthday, and tried to make moves on her when he believed that Ben might have left her. He was shot during the fat riots. FA Marriland's brother was kidnapped during Evil Shocksquatch's arc, so Ben led a mission to recover him from the aliens that stole him. Marriland accompanied Ben and Kai to Pyros, where he lost an eye, causing him to briefly quarrel with Ben. They made up, however, and Marriland was healed by High Heals. He also celebrated several holidays with the gang, had a haunted house, and played minor roles in several other adventures. During Christmas, he celebrated alone, forgotten by the rest of the team. Other Appearances TAOO In The Campaign: Part 1, he talked to Obama. Personality Marriland is a fuckin nerd who loves Pokemon a lot. He still feels unsure of his place on the team, or even if he wants to be there at all, and is often one of the first to call Ben out on his bullshit or walk away when things get too insane. He harbors feelings for Kai. Powers As Marrilhero, Marriland can fly and shoot Big Service. Appearances OMC *Baumann's Blazin' Easter *Invasion of the Body Snalbaydo *The Drek Who Came to AMERICA *AmpFibian is Special *Eh *Marriland and Diagon *The Great Retcon (FA, cameo) *A Gift for Gaben *The Deed to Alien X *The Deal (future) *Marriland...With Children *A Dreck's Revenge! Something Frozen This Way Comes?! *Paco Learns a Lesson *Who Shot Baumann? *The Negative Bautenn: Part 1 *The Negative Bautenn: Part 2 *Evil Shocksquatch 10,000 (future) *A Quaad in Time *Very Bad Things *The Artist Formerly Known As Ferrick *The Expected Unvirtue of Crashhopper *Fatguson *The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc FA *Eh New Beginning *Simple 2 *Walkin' on the Sun *The Curse of the Were-Buamann *Hallomcween Spooktacular (of Spooky Doom) *Thankstaking *Christmas With The Donald *Devin's House is Haunted *The Masters of Swag *Farquaad's Gift *Un-Named Christmas Special TAOO *The Campaign: Part 1 Gallery BIUD Marriland.png|FA Marrilhero.png|Marrilhero Marriland 10,000.png|Future Marriland (Diddy).png|Diddy Kong Marrilhero 10,000.png|Future Marrilhero Marriland (Naked).png|No shirt Marriland 3.png|Alt outfit 1 Marriland 2.png|Alt outfit 2 Marrilhero FA.png|Marrilhero FA Marriland Formal.png|Formal Marriland Canada Club.png|Canada Club Marriland Costume.png|Jared Fogel Halloween costume Trivia *The real Marriland makes Pokemon videos on YouTube *How's it going everyone, Marriland here *He strongly resembles the God of YouTube, so much so that Fred mistook him for the God when they first met. *i haven't watched his videos in a while, but i gave him my free amazon prime twitch sub because i don't really watch streamers at all and i still like the guy *Undertale See Also *Mad Marriland *Marriland (Cradle to Grave) Category:Characters Category:Ben's Team Category:Real people Category:YouTube characters